


I need a hero

by bevin



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Resolved Argument Prompt Exchange, bullied phineas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bevin/pseuds/bevin
Summary: Phineas and Ferb brotherly fanfiction because theirs not enough of these





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off I need a hero by skillet

Phineas'  
pov

I never thought Ferb and I would drift apart we had always been the closest brothers . Sure we aren't blood brothers but It only brought us closer because unlike blood brothers we actually had to get to know each other . Ferb never really talks and if he does its usually only desperate measures , or when he's scolding me . I used to think Ferb hated me , sometimes I still do and I cant help but wonder if Ferb would notice if I walked off the face of earth .... probably not . Recently Ferb started dating Vanessa and we grew apart and it was then I realized how stupid id been because at that moment I realized I wasn't needed I am just a burden between Ferb and Vanessa's happiness . I sighed callously running a hand through my natural fiery red locks the gesture was familiar because Ferb had always tousled my hair it used to be annoying but now I miss it . I wish Ferb cared enough to notice my bruises which ran up my arms legs but mostly my stomach . Wincing I remembered a particularly bad bruise on my stomach it was shaped like a shoe , indentions imprinted on my pale skin from the shoe patterns . How did this happen you may ask , well ill tell you I've been getting bullied whether it be mentally or physically . The worst part is no ones suspected anything in fact Ferb hasn't even noticed . All I want to know is what does this world want from me ? What had I ever done It's not like I asked to get bullied , I didn't ask to get neglected by my one brother . Nor did I ask to adapt a mask of happiness just to get away from the pain and hurt of the world . I just wish someone cared I thought dejectedly , someone who needs me ... I need a hero , I need a brother . 

Suddenly the door opened and Ferb walked in our shared room I put up my happy mask and forced a smile .

'' Hey Ferb !'' I greeted .

when suddenly he shot me the scariest glare I have ever seen and advanced on me I shrunk in fear instantly .

'' ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!'' he practically roared green hair flying wildly , deep blue eyes blazing heatedly all the while menacingly shoving his finger in my face .

'' M-......m-my ..... f-f-f-fault ..w-what did I -d..do ? '' I questioned trying to hide the quiver in my voice but failing miserably . 

''You wrecked my car !! Vanessa broke up with me because you wrecked my car !! She also said I was spending to much time with a creep like you !! And you know what she's right your a worthless , good for nothing , failure , ugly creep ! She broke up with me and IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT !!!!'' Ferb screeched loudly .

My eyes widened before watering with tears Ferb never really talked to me and now I know why he had finally expressed his opinion of me . Yet his words hurt so much more than any bullies because they came out of my own brothers mouth so they must be true . 

'' I'm ... I I'm so sorr- ''I was cut off by a loud SMACK before a stinging sensation took over my right cheek . I flinched and tears streamed down my face Ferb had just ..... smacked me .

'' Don't finish that sentence ! '' He all but growled '' I HATE YOU !!''

 

That was all I needed to hear before breaking into a full out sprint , sobbing along the way . I didn't have a destination my only thought was to run but this was so much different 

...... because I'm not running from a bully , I'm running from my big brother .  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ferb's  
pov

The sound of a slap rang throughout the room a tingling sensation ran throughout my hand . I know I was hurting him and for the life of me I couldn't figure out why yet I couldn't stop myself . It was as if I was being controlled but I wasn't ..... I was purposefully hurting my little brother whom I had promised to protect all for a girl .

'' Don't finish that sentence ! '' I all but growled '' I HATE YOU !!''

In a flash Phineas had sprinted away painful sobs wracking his tiny figure and I was left to realize what I had done . The way Phineas had looked at me made my heart clench my own little brother had been afraid of me . Then I remembered the names I had called him 

Creep

Worthless

Good for nothing 

Failure 

Ugly .

And he believed it every single word he took like a blow to his chest , its as if he'd been used to these names but they aren't true ! These cruel words that I had spouted in anger are the opposite of Phineas and he should know that when I think of him I think of 

Amazing

Priceless

Irreplaceable 

Over achievable

Unique 

and kind .

Something was wrong with my little brother I could I saw sadness in his eyes yet he was smiling a fake smile . Those aren't the smiles I want from Phineas because they are so utterly broken there fake and meant to conceal pain . I don't want that for him though because it reminds me so much of myself and the reason I don't talk much . I ran into the night determined to find my brother and find out what's wrong . 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Phineas'  
pov

Somehow I ended up at the school it was unintentional but somehow I always ended up at the school for comfort . It amazes me how school is the cause of my torment and bullying yet It's my comfort place . I can't go in the school considering it's locked . I sat on the concrete steps leading to the school and just sobbed but I wasn't crying out of pity for myself I'm crying in fear. In fear of my own brother I was so wrapped up in crying that I didn't notice a big shadow hovering over me until it was to late . Josh clenched the collar of my shirt with his fist a evil glint of malice in his eyes I gulped. 

'' Well , well if it isn't the little twerp ''Josh taunted .

'' P-please just l-l-let me go .. I - I don't want any trouble '' I reasoned I hate the quiver in my voice it shows how scared I am and Josh was using that to his advantage .

'' Fine I'll let you go '' Josh replied . 

I looked up hopefully is he really going to let me go ? My thoughts were answered as Josh harshly flung my frail body to the basketball court . I gasped in pain as the concrete harshly scraped my skin to the point of making me bleed . What hurt the most was the concrete harshly coming in contact with the foot shaped bruise on my side scraping and peeling the discolored skin . I could feel the hot sticky feel of crimson blood thickly dripping through my striped shirt ..... oh great this is a serious wound I realized . I tried to get up believe me but I only crumpled in pain . Josh came up to me and kicked me in the side I gasped in pain what did I ever do to deserve this ?

'' Hold his arms back , I wanna teach the Dorito brain a lesson '' Josh ordered his two friends .

I don't really know their names because they were never mentioned they were always addressed to as they , them ,or my goons but I know they are friends . Suddenly both of my thin wrists were restrained in a iron like grip and I was forced on my knee's . 

''Please hel-..'' My cries for help were cut short as a gag was tightly tied over my mouth and nose the cloth biting painfully into my pale skin . 

I can't breath I panicked suddenly Josh approached and slapped me . That's when the beating started and I was helpless to stop it . After awhile they finally stopped and fled leaving me to weakly crumble to the ground before I went unconscious I faintly remember rapid footsteps rushing towards me then 

........ everything went black   
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Ferb's   
pov

I have been looking for Phineas for an hour yet I haven't found him . With each passing seconded I grow more and more worried and guilty . What had I done ? What if Phineas was hurt or kidnapped or worse he could be ..... NO I refuse to think like that !! I ended up at the school and searched around when suddenly I saw a mop of fiery red hair ! PHINEAS !? I rushed toward him when my blood ran cold it was Phineas but he was gagged , surrounded by a pool of blood , and unconscious . Quickly I untied the gag and was furious when I saw the harsh marks the gag had left against his pale skin and the hand shaped bruises on his wrists . Only one thought ran in my mind how dare someone hurt my little brother ! I picked up Phineas bridal style being careful of his injuries I was surprised and horrified by how little he weighed . He had always been skinny but this ... I could practically see his bones through his shirt . Deciding it was best to patch Phineas up myself I ran home once I got there I gently laid Phineas on his bed before getting the first aid kit . Phineas had a bloody lip , black eye , bloody nose , and multiple bruises . First I stopped his bloody nose then I held some ice to his lip to stop the bleeding I then proceeded to bandage his lip. Lastly I took a zip lock bag and filled it with ice before placing it over Phineas' bruised eye . Suddenly I noticed crimson seeping through his shirt I fearfully lifted up his striped shirt to see a large bleeding wound I took the medical bandages and wrapped it over the wound .

I sat down on my bed this is all my fault I thought guiltily I looked towards Phineas to see him slowly waking up. He looked around confused before finally meeting my gaze .

'' What happened ?'' I asked Phineas .

'' Nothing that concerns you !''Phineas snapped .

'' Nothing that concerns me huh well I've got news for you! Your my brother I care about you so anything you do concerns me !'' I yelled Phineas flinched and averted his gaze .

'' Phineas what really happened ?'' I questioned .

'' I -I I've been getting bullied ....''Phineas confessed quietly .

 

My eyes widened in shock Phineas my own brother had been getting bullied and I hadn't even noticed! We have always been so close Phineas and Ferb the unbreakable brothers ... yet I failed as an older brother . I had failed to see that his smiles were fake and nothing but a cover up meant to hide pain. And I had induced that pain by my words and actions I had hurt my own brother mentally and physically , something i'd swore never to do .The guilt came as I remembered what I had said to him I shuddered before trusting myself to speak. 

'' P-Phineas why didn't you tell me I could've helped . Do you know the bullies name ?'' I asked calmly.

'' I...-I'm sorry I didn't want to be a burden I didn't want to come between you and Vanessa's relationship. So I didn't tell you and the bullies name is..... Josh .'' Phineas had lowered his head causing his hair to shadow his face but I could still see a salty tear roll down his cheek .

I gently sat next to Phineas on his bed and hugged him tightly being careful of his injuries he returned the hug and we stayed like that for a few moments before I broke the silence . 

'' There's no need to be sorry Phineas if anything I'm the one who should be sorry . I just wish you would've told me .'' I lightly laughed before continuing '' You being a burden now that's funny , your anything but a burden . As for coming between me and Vanessa's relationship as far as I'm concerned she's just a girl and your my brother . You are so much more important then some girl ! Lastly I can assure you Josh will pay !!'' I assured .

'' Thanks Ferb '' Phineas whispered before falling asleep .

I went back to my bed falling asleep with plots of killing Josh for even touching my little brother on my mind .


End file.
